1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an optical communication module, more particularly, to an optical communication module including a self-aligned engagement between transmitting lens and the receiving lens.
2. Related Art
In dealing with data transmission, a large amount of information is spread out quickly between physical and virtual world with the increasing popularity of internet technology and computer technology in daily life. People often use electrical connectors for data transmission among different electronic devices by a physical access. An electrical connector such as a USB connector has electrical pins physically connected to other pins, so as to connect one electronic device to another.
Frequently plugging and un-plugging operation of these electrical connectors will inevitably cause a structural damage to these electrical connectors, which leading an irreparable loss of important data during data transmission or reducing lifetime of the electrical connectors.
Wireless data transmission, such as IR, Bluetooth and Wi-Fi transmission, solves above drawbacks with a non-contacting interface instead of frequently prevailing electrical connectors. However, wireless data transmission is also not suitable for a large amount of data transmission due to the limitation on data rate for large files. It will take much time to transmit a relatively large file via these wireless transmissions between one electronic device to another. Furthermore, data security and power consumption are technical issues to be solved of wireless data transmission.